Polyolefin grafted with azidosulfonylphthalic anhydride (ASPA) is known to be an effective composition for tie layer applications. Commercial supply of ASPA, however, is limited, unreliable, and difficult to obtain. The art therefore recognizes the need for additional sources and/or additional synthesis procedures for the reliable, consistent, efficient, and economical production of ASPA—and commercial scale production of ASPA in particular.